Bloody Family Reunions
by Violono
Summary: When 2D misses to many family reunions (and his mother no longer takes no for an answer) our favorite vocalist is forced to drag the band back to where he use to live as a child. Now, don't get him wrong, 2D loves his family, it's just his Uncle 2D could stand to live without. Why? Well read and find out.
1. chapter 1

So I was reading another fanfiction surrounding this very topic and I found it very interesting. Soooo I decided I would toss in my two cents. Oh and this takes place during phase 4 and the band is living in saturnz house, because I believe that's their new base or something…?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz because if I did, 2D and Noodle would be together.

Chapter One

A child with bright blue hair sat in the living room of his uncle's house, swinging his feet against the soft cushions of the chair, watching the newest zombie movie that had come out almost a few months ago.

Yes, Stuart Pot was absolutely mesmerized by the interesting concept of the walking dead. It was one of the few things that didn't make him jump ten feet in the air.

"Well hey there Stu-Pot," an elderly man with a large bald spot said, taking a seat next to the small boy. "Whatcha watching?"

"Sex and Violence," Stuart replied, never taking his eyes away from the television set. His uncle Louis nodded, reclining and managed to drape his arm around Stuart's shoulders.

The two stayed like that for awhile, the only noise was the blood curtailing screams of a woman being eaten by a zombie in the background. That is, until Stuart's uncle placed a hand on his arm.

"You not scared, kiddo?"

Stuart viciously shook his head. "Nah, it's cool!"

The kid's brain was to preoccupied with the movie to see Louis's hand move down to rest on Stuart's hip, bringing him in closer.

"Well I think they're pretty scary," Louis said, brushing his fingers along Stuart's thigh. This caused the small boy to shiver, finally taking note of his uncle's closeness.

"Yeh, I guess…"

* * *

2D murmured something along the lines of 'nhuu' before flipping in his bed again, only to fall face first onto the cold floor boards.

"Ugh, damn," 2D slurred, peeling his face of the floor, seeing a few droplets of blood leaking out from his nostrils. He tried to wipe it away on his arm, but only succeeded in smearing the blood along his face.

"Bloody 'ell!"

Throwing on a pair of blue jeans and an old shirt he found lying around on the floor, 2D made his way into the kitchen, bumping against a few things before leaning against a wall.

From his place, 2D could see Noodle sitting at the table eating a few waffles while Russel busied himself around the stove. Both were talking about the restaurant they discovered about a mile down west, all smiles and laughs.

It wasn't until Noodle looked up that 2D realized he had been staring. Taking a napkin to his face, 2D took a seat on the counter, swinging his long legs.

"Ello, luv," he greeted.

Noodle smiled, waving her hand with a mouth full of waffle. Russel smacked 2D upside the head, earning a somewhat girlish squeal from the vocalist.

"What am I. Chop liver."

"Mornin' Russ," 2D managed out, scratching his head. During their little tiff, Noodle strode over, took the napkin from 2D's hands and threw it into the trash.

"Tilt your head back," she ordered softly, taking a napkin to cold water before applying it to his nose while also pinching the bridge of it. Smiling when she heard 2D gurgle out a replay, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"Oh calm down Toochi," Noodle giggled, tilting her glasses up her nose with her arm. "I'm almost done, how did you even get a bloody nose?"

"Knowin' 'D, he probably fell outta his bed," Russel said, standing behind Noodle with a shit eating smirk.

2D could only watch in embarrassment as Noodle seemed to contemplate the very true fact, nodding after what seemed like forever.

"Man, you more danger prone then a child."

Noodle bit her lip, inching closer to inspect 2D's nose and if it was still bleeding. When she could confirm that it wasn't, she threw the wet napkin into the trash and wiped the excess water that had collected around 2D's nose and cheeks off with her fingers.

Meanwhile, Russel crossed his arms and watched 2D's face grow to match the shade of a ripe tomato when Noodle's lips were almost inches from the vocalist's chin.

"All done," Noodle said, patting 2D's cheek before moving to put her dish away and while her back was turned, Russel jabbed 2D in the ribs.

"Fanks luv," the vocalist slurred out, scratching his neck. Noodle smiled in replay.

Suddenly, a clanging noise was heard from the hallway and soon after Murdoc emerged, sleepy eyed and holding a phone.

It took a moment but Murdoc ended up shoving the cordless phone into 2D's clumsy hands.

"For you," Murdoc groaned, stocking into the kitchen for his morning rum, leaving a dumbfounded vocalist.

For a moment, 2D just stared at the phone, wondering who in the world could be calling him, but eventually put it up to his ear.

"Ello?"

"Stuart, why didn't you pick up sooner! Don't you love your mother at all?!"

2D winced. "Wot, no, no I dun'- so why yew callin'"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Honey, our family reunion is a week from now."

"Yah…"

"And you've missed so many in the past that I refuse to go another reunion without seeing my baby boy."

In the background, 2D could hear both Russel and Murdoc chuckle.

"Erm, mum I-"

"Oh don't you dare make up an excuse to skip out. Now, I expect you to be here at my house by this time tomorrow and if that means bringing that band of yours then so be it. Is that understood."

2D gulped. "Yessh, ma'am."

"Good. Oh I just can't wait to see my big rock star."

2D groaned when the line finally went dead, and rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. It wasn't like he didn't want to go to his family reunions, the opposed, in fact. It was just… his uncle was there and 2D had enough functioning brain cells to stay away.

"Toochi, you alright?"

2D jumped when he felt Noodle's soft finger brush against his arm and sighed.

"I 'ave a favur to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Little Stuart tried to wiggle out of his uncle's grasp -squirming in his lap uncomfortably- but his hold was to strong and Stuart was to weak. Stuart could only shake in discomfort when he felt his uncle's thick fingers trace over his hips and small knees._

 _"St-stop," Stuart wined._

 _"Now, now son," his uncle started, "try and relax."_

 _Stuart scrunched up his nose and screwed his eyes shut, praying this unpleasant feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach would go away. It didn't help that the closet was also dark and Stuart was terrified of the dark._

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"I said bloody no," Murdoc growled, taking another swing of his rum. "I ain't 'bout to go to some cruddy family reunion for yer sake, pot 'ead."

2D fumbled with his hands, already feeling sweat start to run down his back. "But-"

"C'mon Mudz," Russel cut in, "ain't you got a heart."

Murdoc smirked, shaking his head and tapped his long nail against his chest, proudly. "Nope, jus' this ol' black 'ole."

Russel's frown deepened and chose to ignore Murdoc, patted the vocalist on the shoulder, saying, "we'll go with ya man."

Noodle -who stood beside Russel, drinking her tea- nodded, giving their dear vocalist a thumbs up with her free hand.

Murdoc scowled, he knew full well Russel wasn't about to change his mind and Noodz was so in fucking love with the dullard that there was no way in hell she was going to agree with him ether, so it was two to one and Murdoc knew when he was beat. Didn't mean he had to be a good sport about it though.

"Fine, but I betta see 'hat neighbor o' yers there," the bassist grumbled, drinking his rum only to almost choke on it when Russel clapped him on the back.

"Didja hear dat, yo black hole just shrank."

Noodle giggled before finishing off her tea and washing the cup off in the sink. "It will be fun."

2D grimaced. "Yeh, fun… Eh."

With that said, Russel proceeded to hauled Murdoc off up the stairs. Being the responsible male that he was, Russel decided that Murdoc would never pack on his own and, if by some miracle, he did, he would end up packing stuff that would make 2D's family question them even more. So, Russel decided that ether he would supervise Murdoc or he would just do the whole damn thing himself.

"I dun' wanna pack," Murdoc winned.

"Ya gotta," Russel shot back, shooting Noodle and 2D a smile before disappearing off into the hallway.

Noodle could only watch with a large smile on her face. Sure, one could say Russ and Murdoc had their differences but in honesty those two were pretty good friends. Much like herself and 2D are… where…?

Noodle didn't really know how to put it now that they-

"Luv."

Noodle snapped her head to the left. "Yes Toochi?"

2D scratched the back of his neck, shuffling his feet. It was times like these the vocalist wished he was more confident.

"Erm…Ih…"

Boy, did he sound pathetic, just like he did all those years ago. What a blow to his ego.

"Stuart," Noodle asked again, her voice growing as soft as velvet. This only made 2D's stomach scrunch up more. He was absolutely dreading the upcoming conversation topic.

"Y-yeh, rught... em."

His knees where now bopping against each other, creating an ugly noise and his fingers tangled around each other in a ball, making him sweat even more. Hell, he could out beat Niagara falls with how much sweat was pouring down his back.

Noodle, who grew to read 2D's actions better over the years, frowned. While it was true, Stuart was not the most confident male Noodle knew and he was, by far, very fidgety, but this was a whole new level. Finally, Noodle took a step closer, resting her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"Take a deep breath," she instructed and 2D did so, calming down a bit. "Now, why don't you tell me what has gotten into-"

"Do yew luv meh," 2D shouted, catching Noodle so off guard that she had to blink several times to re-compose herself.

"N-Nani?"

2D's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head slightly to look at her chin. "Do yew luv meh," he repeated, softer this time, but maintained a thick coat of nervousness.

Noodle blinked twice before answering with, "I would have though you already knew the answer to that. What's all this about?"

"Jus… jus answer the question, luv."

Noodle, realizing this was going nowhere until she complied, gave in with a smile. Kami, could he be a handful sometimes. Leaning up on her tip toes, Noodle pulled 2D down by his shoulders so that her lips where next to his ear.

"Stuart, I love you," she whispered so quietly that 2D almost didn't hear her. She pulled away before the vocalist had a chance to react and held him at arm's length. Determination gleaming though her spunky glasses.

"Now, tell me what the hell has gotten into you," Noodle demanded, her lips forming an adorable pout. At this point, 2D sighed, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"Ih… Ih…"

Noodle watched the vocalist struggle with his words, fidgeting so much that someone from the outside looking in would think he was freezing. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights with his pants down, for heaven sakes.

"Stuart calm down," Noodle finally said, pressing his forehead to hers. "You don't have to tell me now. Okay?"

All she got as a response was a slurred murmur. Noodle smiled, he really could he such a child sometimes.

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but I hope you like where the story is going from here on out. I tried to add in some fluffy 2nu around the end so hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Please review/favorite/follow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mov' yer foot face-ace!"

"Yew mowv yers," 2D winned back, his elbows cramped painfully over his head, slowly becoming stiff thanks to the many hours in the small car. It didn't help that the back seat that he, Noodle and Murdoc where occupying smelt like old rum and puke.

"Murdoc, may you please remove your knee from my side."

"Would love to luv," Murdoc started, "but I 'an't doin' nothin' 'til this dullard gets his bloody foot out o' me ass."

"Well get yer ass ou' o' me foot," 2D shot back, not really understanding where the argument was going. Afterall, his mind was to occupied with trying to remain somewhat aloof in order to relieve the pain in his aching bones, but so far, it wasn't working.

"Aight. Shut it," Russel bellowed from the driver's seat, eyeing everyone in the rearview mirror. The long car ride was bad enough, but the constant arguing going on in the back (which was mostly due to stress) was slowly started to get to the mellow man. Thank god they had just arrived. "We're here."

Noodle, who was grateful for the fresh air and leg room, jumped out almost instantly though the open window, stretching her sore body. Two hours in a small car with three boys who don't understand the concept of weekly showers could do a number on a girl's nose, but the wonderful woodsy atmosphere around the Pot household made up for it.

Russel was quick to follow Noodle, but used the door instead of the window. He even attempted to untangle the two men in back, but Murdoc and 2D just ended up falling out the car, resulting in a pile of long limbs on the grass. Russel eyed the two for a moment, watching a small bug climb along Murdoc's leg while contemplating whether to kick them. It would sure feel good, but Russel decided against it. Instead, he nudged the two with his large foot.

"Ya'll can't go a day without buggin' me," He joked before lugging their luggage out of the car and into his hands. Meanwhile, Noodle popped up behind the big drummer and helped the two boys up, feeling a shiver run down her spine when two foreign hands settled on her elbows from behind.

"Ah!"

"Oh dear," a honey dew voice said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

The Axe Princess slowly turned around, eyeing the elderly woman who had just spooked her. The woman in question had long, gorgeous white hair done up in a long braid that reminded Noodle of the Hannoki Falls. The woman also had 2D's nose and ears, but other then that, she looked completely… well… she looked like a woman.

Noodle gulped, nodding. "Yes, I'm Noodle," She greeted, shaking the woman's hand. It wasn't everyday that someone could get the jump on Noodle, after all. "And you are…?"

"Just call me Rachel," the woman introduced before flinging herself at 2D, hugging him or rather, suffocating him. "Oh and there's my sweet baby boy!"

Noodle watched in a daze as 2D struggle to pray his much shorter mother off, giggling softly to herself. It was sweet, seeing a piece of Toochi's lovely past and she had to wonder why he hadn't mentioned his family before. His mother seemed like a perfectly wonderful woman. Shrugging, Noodle decided to debate the topic later and went to help Russel move all the bags inside the house. They were heavy, but between the two of them, they managed to get the bags inside in record time. They were, after all, the strongest of their band mates.

Once inside, Noodle had to take a moment or two to appreciate how clean and pretty it looked. The interior of the house was fairly large with fancy stares that wrapped around a pillar with pictures of little Stuart and his many relatives. The living room looked about the size of Noodle's room with a large television set, a fireplace and a wonderful looking couch and the kitchen -which was connected to the living room- looked like one of those cooking show sets with a stainless steel fridge and stove.

Noodle could see Russel drool from the corner of her eye.

"Mouth closed," Noodle reminded with a giggle and stood on her tiptoes to close her Russel's gaw. For such a mellow man, he could sure be funny when he wanted to be. Noodle stood behind her father figure for a new more moments, taking in the beauty of the house, before going on to set the luggage by the door frame and while her back was turned, an elderly man greeted her with a shaky hand.

"Well hello there," the elderly man started, "What's a lovely girl such as yourself doing here."

Noodle offered the man a smile, taking in his appearance. While he didn't look to much like 2D, he did look like 2D's mother; same nose, ears and eye shape, but the man also had a bald spot and grey hair decorating the side of his head. "I'm flattered, thank you. I'm Noodle from your… um…?"

"Grandson," the elderly man supplied.

"Yes, grandson's band. Well, we are both part of it," Noodle said, surprised when she felt herself become nervous under this man's innocent eyes. Maybe it was the fact that this was someone from 2D's family that had her stomach up all in knockouts. After all, she aimed to please -being 2D's girl and all- or maybe it was because this man was a perfect stranger to her. Nevertheless, Noodle smiled politely and tried to act as cool as a cucumber.

The old man patting Noodle on her shoulder. "Noodle hu, odd name for a girl."

"Oh yes, I believe it is to, but odd is not always bad."

"You must be some kind of monk to talk like that," the old man joked, "Noodle, let me introduce ya to the rest of the family." and just like that, the elder lead Noodle out the back door and into the backyard. "You won't meet all of them today, of course," he went on to say, before both of them faded into the outdoors.

Russel, who had finally awoken from his kitchen daze, watched Noodle, the girl he grew to love like a daughter, leave with a shake of his head. She looked so different from the day she arrived in that FedEx box. Back then, Noodle was just ten years old and hardly spoke any English and now, she was a beautiful woman who spoke almost five languages, fluently. He couldn't believe how far his baby-girl has come. Man, how time flies.

Russel was spurred out of his thoughts when Murdoc and 2D both managed to ram into his back, making the large drummer let out a puff of air from the impact.

"Watch where you goin'" Russle mumbled, giving his at his two band mates what was dubbed, the 'evil' eye over his shoulder.

"I can't if you dun mov," Murdoc said with a tired shrug before laying his sore body out on one of the soft couches. The moment their basest body hit the soft cushions, he was out cold, snoring softly.

"Sewwy," 2D supplied for the both of them and all Russel could do was nod. He couldn't really get to mad, it was a long car ride and everyone was either stressed or tired. Russel patting the vocalist on the shoulder after neither of them spoke.

"Come on. You gonna help me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _"Mom, can I stay with you," a small Stuart asked, rubbing his hands together. Nervous habit._

 _A much younger Rachel frowned, shaking her head. "You know you can't. Honey, I'm leaving tonight with your father and I can't leave you all by yourself."_

 _"But mom-"_

 _Rachel rubbed her forehead and clicked her tongue. "Don't you want your uncle to stay with you?"_

 _Stuart shuffled his feet, playing with a dust bunny. "I dunno…"_

 _"Oh come now," Rachel scolded, "He's your uncle and he won't be around forever. I didn't spend anytime with my grandparents and they died before I could really get to know them. I have always regretted not spending more time with them."_

 _Stuart still didn't look at his mother and kept his hands tangled together in a mess of scrawny limbs. Rachel sighed, jumping when her husband honked the car horn._

 _"Listen, your uncle will be here any minute and I have to leave. Be a good boy, alright."_

 _Stuart nodded, watching his mother dash out the door, leaving him all alone. Oddly enough, the dark house felt almost pleasant to the blue haired boy and an alost peacfull feeling washed over his small body. Sure, he was all alone, but at least he didn't feel like crying or unsafe._

 _That was all shattered the minute his uncle came though the once locked door, greeting Stuart with a smile._

 _"Hey there sport, ready for some fun?"_

* * *

2D sat in his old bedroom, which remained untouched as the years went by, watching Russel stuff a few of the band's bags into the still-to-small closet. 2D blinked, eyeing his long limbs that could no longer dangled over the bed's edge.

"Ih feel old," 2D said absentmindedly, scratching his head. His thoughts jumbled around, old memories oozing back. Some were good, but mostly, they were nightmarish.

"Man you thirty-nine years old," Russel chuckled, his scratchy voice showing just how draining the car ride was. "Of course ya feelin' old."

"Yew don' 'ave to say ih out loud," 2D hissed, glaring at the drummer. Russel smirked, shoving another round of luggage into the closet.

"Man whatcha complanin' bout. I'm forty one!"

"Yah, but-"

Noodle popped her head in, smiling and unknowingly interrupting their conversation. "Hey. Dinner's ready out back," she announced, slipping her neon glasses up her nose.

Upon hearing the news, Russel almost all but abandoned his task and -like the Flash- was out the door in a matter of minutes.

'Old me ass,' 2D though, scratching his head again before slowly standing up. He made his way over to Noodle, smiling his ever famous toothless grin.

Secretly, the guitarist almost always melted on the inside when he did that. Not that he needed to know.

"'Ello luv," he greeted, bopping a somewhat clumsy kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. Uncharacteristic for Noodle, who usually wore a blend of a stoic and thoughtful expression. Then again, she is a girl and is allowed to act like one.

"Come on," Noodle said, taking the vocalist's hand and pulling him down the stairs. "I'm starving."

"Yeh, meh to," 2D slurred, but suddenly, a dreaded feeling overcame the front man. Something in the pit of his stomach was twisting in uncomfortable ways. Why was he suddenly feeling like he wanted to vomit?

Noodle opened the back door and the blazing sun all but blinded the vocalist, causing him to squeal and bury his face in his hands while still clutching Noodle's.

"Oh you were always such a drama queen kid," 2D's father said, shoving some mash potatoes into his mouth. 2D winned, allowing himself to be pulled to his seat by Noodle. Once the two were seated, the vocalist rubbed his face and slowly started to regain his vision. That's when the sick, vomity feeling suddenly made sense.

There, just across from him, sat his uncle. He looked about the same way he had a few years ago, when he tortured 2D. He still had that old fashion look, dark thick glasses and white hair that looked almost transparent.

2D felt green all over. His body was suddenly running on adrenaline, something that the vocalist was not to fond of. It reminded him too much of his youth.

What's worse, he couldn't really turn to anyone about this. Not Russel, the man who was like an older brother. Not Murdoc, the man who 2D looked up to (most of the time). Not even Noodle, his best friend/ girlfriend. He wasn't sure if that was cowardly or just sad. Nevertheless, 2D was living in his own, personal hell.

"Hey there, Stu-Pot," his uncle greeted with a wave. 2D grimaced, scrunching his shoulders.

"'Ello," he finally replied, shyly. Suddenly feeling memories bombard his skull.

* * *

 _Little Stuart tried shoving his small frame into the cupboards under the sink, bopping his forehead against the metal underbelly of the pipes._

 _"Stuart," His uncle's voice echoed, making the little boy panic internally. Swallowing his saliva, Stuart pushed himself to the back of the cupboards, pulling his knees up to his face, biting back his fearful murmurs._

 _"Stuart."_

 _His uncle sounded closer, louder. Stuart felt like his heart was being strangled in a sea of terror. Why couldn't his uncle just leave him alone?_

 _Listening, Start was surprised when all he heard was silence. No longer could he hear the heavy stomps of his uncle's boots. Maybe he was gone._

 _"Found you."_

 _Stuart's eye's widened in horror and he yelped, the metal pipe giving him yet another bump on the head. His uncle reached back and pulled him out, smiling._

 _"Well now, why not we go somewhere more comfortable, eh?"_

 _Stuart winneg, shaking his head. "No. I don't wanna."_

 _"Sure you do. I know I do."_

* * *

Noodle ate her food, listening to the different conversations floating around the yellow clad table. Happily nodding or shaking her head when someone asked her a yes or no question. The day so far -for her anyway- was pretty interesting.

She found 2D's family to be quite something. His mother had an amazing amount of personality and color, always jumping around the room in a hyper-like manner.

His father was very historically driven and Noodle was amazed with all the information the man had contained in his skull over the years. She could talk for hours with him on vast topics ranging from the Edo period to Ukrainian traditions.

2D's uncle was sweet in the old man sort of way. He didn't move much and supplied Noodle with smiles and short chuckles. She found him to be your typical uncle figure with slightly dated clothes.

Overall, so far Noodle was enjoying herself. Afterall, it wasn't often she got to have a few days to do nothing. Usually, if Noodle wasn't working on music with the band she was ether reading to her cat or lounging around the house with Russel. On occasion, she would even watch 2D and Murdoc battle each other in a video game, making bets with Russel on who the victor would be. It was usually their front man. Sometimes, she even got up early for some training. Still, it was nice to enjoy doing just nothing. Odd, but nice.

Noodle continued munching on her food, tuning into the conversation Russel and 2D's dad were having about the government and how they both thought it to be a scam.

"Russel my boy, the government has no right poking their grubby fingers around our lives. They know damn well how smart and better if we would be without them. They just want to control everything."

Russel nodded, stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth. "Man, where have you been all ma life."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Between finals and AP prep I have been swamped with tests. So stressful -~-

Anyway, I haven't abandoned this story so expect more chapters to come. I will try to regulate my updates but don't quote me on that.

Thank you so much for all the reviews 3


End file.
